The Impatient Patient
"The Impatient Patient" is the ninth episode of Season 1 of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on July 7, 2018. Synopsis Although he is obviously ill, Hiro refuses to listen to his teammates and Baymax and only watch from afar as they fight the Mad Jacks. Plot Fog has come to San Fransokyo, and Hiro, Baymax and Fred are out on night patrol. However, being so foggy it was hard to notice any trouble. Just then, Hiro and Baymax spot three operatives flying near the harbor wearing jet turbines. The trio call themselves the Mad Jacks: a team of extreme operatives who strive for action. Alistair Krei is out on his yacht and the Mad Jacks attack him. Hiro and Baymax intervene, but the Mad Jacks force them into the water. However, they emerge and successfully fight off the trio, forcing them to retreat. Even though they saved him, Krei does not tell Hiro why the Mad Jacks were after him. He had just bought a computer chip on the black market, containing unknown secrets that were worth stealing. The next day, Hiro comes down with a fever, probably after getting drenched when he and Baymax were forced into the cold bay. Both Baymax and a visit to the doctor advise him to stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids to get better. Despite being sick, Hiro stubbornly refuses to rest while the Mad Jacks are out to get Krei and that chip. One night, Hiro receives word from police broadcast that Krei has been kidnapped by the Mad Jacks. Instead of informing his friends and staying in bed, Hiro goes after the Mad Jacks alone on Tadashi's scooter. Hiro fails to save Krei and breaks his leg in the process. Because his leg is fractured in two places, Hiro has no choice but to stay in bed and get better. He still, however, remains reluctant to do so, especially when the Mad Jacks have Krei in their clutches. However, the Mad Jacks let him go after he gives up the chip. After the gang receives word from Krei, Big Hero 6, on the account of Hiro confined to bed, start a city-wide search for the Mad Jacks. The Mad Jacks arrive at a warehouse and present the chip to their client, Obake. When they realize Big Hero 6 is on the move, the Mad Jacks recommend keeping them occupied while Obake escapes with the chip. Obake, however, suggests they hold onto the chip until Big Hero 6 is neutralized. The Mad Jacks engage Big Hero 6. Pretty soon, Hiro, having built a life-size remote control robot, joins in the fight from the comfort of his bed. With Hiro's help, they get the chip back and the Mad Jacks retreat. Despite the Mad Jacks' failure, Obake is not surprisingly disappointed. At Krei Tech, Krei is having second thoughts about handing the chip over to his security team to examine it. Afraid there might be someone on the inside, he decides to inspect the chip himself only to discover that it is blank of any kind of information. Little does he know that the chip is actually a bug that allows Obake to hack into Krei's computers. Once inside Krei Tech's systems, he not only gains access to top-secret projects but also uncovers Hiro's secret identity. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Fred Supporting Cast *Aunt Cass *Alistair Krei *Judy *Karmi *Sheila (debut, credited as Doctor) *Robot Hiro (debut) Villains *Mad Jacks (debut) *Obake Other *Mochi (picture) *Tadashi Hamada (picture) Gallery Screenshots Krei goggles.png Krei hides.png Krei gets chip.png GregJackJaq.png Jack and Jack.png Mad Jacks wings.png Kreifisher.png Jack 1 cannon.png HiroBaymaxTIP.png Greg Jack and Hiro.png Jacks.png Hiro sneezes.png Krei in yacht.png Fred Krei.png Karmi and Hiro TIP.png Karmi TIP.png Karmi scared.png Wasabi The Impatient Patient.png Jack in Obake's screen.png Obake angry.png Obake spies on Hiro.png Obake further observes Hiro.jpg Cass with food.png Sick Hiro.png Doctor examines Hiro.png Hiro Doctor.png Baymax checks Hiro's ears.png DrSheila1.png Lollipop.png Hiro at the doctor's.png Mad Jacks website.png The Mad Jacks.png Jack 1.png Mad Jacks logo.png Surprisingly cautious.png Jacks window.png Jack captures Krei.png Hiro plans to sneak out.png Hiro scooter.png Jack and Hiro.png Jack 2 closeup.png Hiro trash bin.png Hurt Hiro.png Back at the doctor.png Baymax outside door.png Fractured Hiro 1.png Wasabi and Honey Lemon in Hiro's room.png Fractured Hiro 2.png Hiro resting.png Jacks base.png Jacks vehicle.png Krei gives chip to Jack.png Krei hanging.png Fred jumps around.png Sick Hiro laptop.png Mad Jacks flight.png Wasabi Honey Lemon taxi.png Hiro building robot.png Hiro designing robot.png Jacks fall.png Jacks parachutes.png Fred train.png Mad Jacks rooftop.png JaqJack2.png Jack laser.png Obake warehouse.png Jack chip.png Obake chain.png Obake sees map.png Obake and Jack planning.png Obake chip.png Obake face glow.png Jaq and Fred.png Go Go attacks Jack.png Jack fly.png Jack gun.png Robot Hiro Moon.png Hiro Robot.png Fractured Hiro.png Jack scanned by Hiro.png Jack and Hiro bot.png Hiro Robot tased.png Tased robot.png Hiro controller.png RHFly.png RobotHiroBaymax.png Jack captured.png Robot Hiro sky.png Mad Jacks Escaping.png Robot Hiro BH6.png BH6 get chip.png Obake waits.png Krei with chip.png Obake ponders.png Obake looking at screen.png Obake grin.png KreiTech laptop.png Obake spying on Krei.png Empty Drive.png Obake Krei files.png Hiro in Obake's screen.png Concept art Big Hero 6 The Series props - Jetpack Ideas.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Mad Jacks Headquarters.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Wasabi's Laptop Ideas.jpg Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes